FNAF: Out with the Old (Prose ver)
by Yotsuba Ai
Summary: Everyone's at least a little excited about moving to the new location for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but the animatronics who are already there have other ideas in mind for the older models... (This is a prose version of something my friend did on dA.)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello everyone! Man, I'm just a fan of everything, aren't I? Anyway, this is my first prose version of a web comic so don't come crying to me if the original artist gets some things wrong and I included them in the story. Also, keep in mind that this isn't my story. I asked permission to do this, and I got it. The only things I did that was different was that I ad-libbed the lines a bit. Don't worry, they mean the same things as the original artist intended them to mean. As for my other stories, I'm going to put them on a pretty long hiatus until I get this one done. I'm really on a roll with this and I want to get this written down before I forget to and nobody wants that. Oh well. Enjoy the show.)**

* * *

><p>The Fazbear crew was so excited that they were finally moving to a new location. Their old place had been kind of left to rot, so they were more than ready to be up and out of there. As they walked up to the doors of the place and snagged a map, they looked around to see what the suits had done to the place. Not bad. However, there were those who had their doubts.<p>

"...It's colorful, I'll give it that," commented Bonnie.

"Well, this is a place for kids, Bonnie," Freddy chuckled. Then he looked over the map again. "Sheesh! How complex can you get?"

"Uh, cap'n?" Foxy whispered. "Where be Pirate's Cove?"

"Is that really what I look like?" Bonnie winced at the sight of how weird the brochure portrayed him.

"D'awww! You're adorable!" Chica giggled.

"Ya don't think they be planning to... get rid o' me, do ye?" said Foxy nervously.

"What? No way!" Freddy assured. "You're a favorite! Why would they pitch you?"

"This place is a bit cutesy..." queried Bonnie.

"I like it that way!" Chica said.

"I dunno... Something's up, I just know it..." The purple rabbit seemed uneasy to the new environment.

"Relax, guys," Freddy laughed. "We're all here to stay and that's that! Sure, this new place may take some getting used to, but once we get settled in, it'll be just like old times!"

Suddenly, a voice rang out in the darkness. It had a weird mocking tone to it topped off with an innocent Southern twang. It startled the four as it said, "Ahem, Ah hate to interrupt y'all, but you folks lost or something?"

"Huh?" Freddy looked around to where the sound was coming from only to be met with three skinny, shadowy figures standing in the darkness. "...Who are-"

"Sorry, but mah curiosity forces me t'ask y'all that same question," The three figures stepped forward so they were in the group's field of vision. The leader of the group appeared to be a male (?), a shiny, sky-blue rabbit with a large black nail file in his hand. To his right was a chicken that looked an awful lot like Chica but a bit curvier, and she had a handheld mirror up to her face as a sign that she was not afraid to show off her vanity. To his left was basically a female Foxy, but she was cleaner and more refined. All of them had smug expressions on their faces. "Be nice, now," the rabbit continued. "We don't take too kindly to strangers who ain't human round these parts."

"My name is Freddy Fazbear," The bear was apprehensive to these new faces, so he signaled for the others to get behind him. "Now who, might I ask, are you? You're on quite a few posters, after all."

"Mah name's Bonnie, hon," the rabbit sneered, playing with his fingernails. "But most round here just call me BonBon."

"Hold it right there, pal!" The real Bonnie shoved Freddy out of the way so he could get all up in the imposter's face.

"Oh, Ah'm right sorry," retorted the foax Bonnie. "Could that have been emyour/em name, sweetie?"

"FYI, yes it is!" growled real Bonnie.

"Well, Ah do apologize, dear, but..." fake Bonnie sighed. "We ain't needing y'all's services no more, cupcake!"

"Okay, that does it!" Real Bonnie stood up, ready to punch the lights out of the imposter's eyes, when Freddy held him back.

"Easy, Bonnie!" said Freddy. "We don't want to cause more trouble!"

"Are you kidding?!" Bonnie snarled. "There's no way I'm turning over my profession to some girl!"

"Oh my," The fake Bonnie walked back over to the two girls. "Am I hearing things, or did he just say..."

"Uh oh!" the new Chica laughed.

"Ye'll soon be eatin' those words, laddie," scoffed female Foxy. "Nobody's ever gone that far when they be pushing _his_ buttons."

"Y'know..." The fake Bonnie grasped his nail file tight in his fists and started to bend it in a rage. "Ah really wanted this to go over the easy way. Ah really did. But now that it seems you folks ain't gonna be cooperating with us anytime soon..." Finally, the file broke under the pressure it was being put under. "Now that it seems you folks think y'all can just storm in here and break the rules, Ah guess we have no choice but to treat y'all as such." He turned to female Foxy. "Vixen? Could you kindly teach these fine folks what we do to rule-breakers round here?"

"It'd be my pleasure, BonBon," Vixen replied. "After all, everyone knows rule-breakers never prosper."

Upon hearing this ominous statement, Freddy pushed Bonnie out of the way, allowing himself to be jumped by Vixen. "T'was a bold move ye made, landlubber," she sneered. "but not too smart."

"GET OFF HIM!" Foxy pounced on Vixen, tackling her and sending them both rolling away from Freddy's unconscious body.

"Freddy, hang on!" Bonnie broke into a run towards Freddy only to be stopped by a shrill cry for help coming from Chica. She was being held down by her newer counterpart.

"Behind you, Bonnie!" she shrieked.

Before Bonnie could react, his counterpart socked him right in the cheek, sending him tumbling to the ground. "Just give up already!" the blue menace growled. "Ah may not look it, but Ah'm stronger than you by far."

"E-either way..." choked real Bonnie as he propped himself onto his elbows. "...You still hit like a girl."

"You asked fer it!" With that, fake Bonnie lunged at the real one, but real Bonnie was too quick.

"And I'm smarter than YOU by far, brat!" He landed the imposter on his right foot and kicked hard, sending his counterpart flying across the room, running into new Chica as he flew and knocking her off of real Chica.

When real Bonnie got to his feet, he ran over and helped Chica up. "You alright?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she gasped. "But where did you learn to do that? Or could you always do that?"

"I'm... not really sure, to be honest," he confessed. "The ordeal was familiar, but I just can't place it."

"I hope Freddy's alright," she whimpered.

"So do I," he said. "C'mon, let's go help him!"

They ran over to him. He wasn't moving at all. They had their doubts on whether on he was going to make it, but that was before it was revealed that he wasn't actually hurt that badly.

Meanwhile, Vixen and Foxy were in quite a scrap. At first, it seemed as though they were almost evenly matched. Foxy slashed Vixen across the chest with his hook, and Vixen tore off a piece of his back. As Vixen unhinged her jaw to deliver the final blow on her counterpart's head, Foxy let out a blood-curdling scream that diverted Bonnie and Chica's attention towards him. But by the time they looked, it was too late. Half of Foxy's face was ripped off and he fell to the ground with a metallic _thump_.

"Now you're really going to get it, Vixen!" Bonnie snarled./p

"C'mon, Bonnie!" cried Chica. "I've got a bad feeling about this!"

All of the sudden, a hand grabbed Bonnie's wrist tight. The hand was accompanied by a voice that said, "Now, that's quite enough of that." Bonnie turned his head to meet the individual, but he couldn't before his whole arm was ripped off. Wires and endoskeleton parts spilled out from his shoulder and forearm. He howled at the sudden surge of adrenaline and, unable to keep his consciousness, blacked out

Vixen walked over to the unseen force that tore off Bonnie's arm. By now, she was covered in oil from her ordeal with Foxy. "I could've taken care of him myself, cap'n," she said. "I think ye overdid it."

"Vixen, why did you attack them?" the figure scolded. "You know I wouldn't want this!"

"Well, I just, uh..." mumbled Vixen guiltily. "...be followin' me orders, cap'n..."

"Bring them to the service room," sighed the figure. "As of this moment, none of them shall be touched unless otherwise instructed to. Is that understood?"

"Aye aye, cap'n," She pointed towards Chica with her hook. "But what about this one? She be fighting back?"

"Don't even think about it, Vixen," it scolded again. "Besides, I've got a hunch that she's smart enough to figure out what will happen if she does."

_~To be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>(OMG What's gonna happen next? Just kiddin' folks, I already know. ^^ To read the story in comics, please visit EmMosta on Deviantart. Anywho, all characters belong to Scott Cawthon, the story belongs to EmMonsta, and with that, <em>ciao, sayonara, auf wiedersehen,<em> and all the other ways to say goodbye that I don't have time to type into Google Translate.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello again! We're back with another chapter! OMG THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY ALL THE WAY DONE AFTER A FOREVER AND A HALF. This one may have taken longer to come out because the artist has just recently made sufficient pages for there to be a full second chapter, but hey, she works and her own pace and I'll work at mine. Enjoy the show anyway though!)**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! Bonnie!"<em>

_"C'mon, man! Wake up!"_

Gradually, Bonnie became conscious of his surroundings. As his vision swam into focus, he saw Chica and Freddy looking back at him, smiling nervously. He tried to rub his head to try and figure out what the heck happened, but what raised wasn't his hand. It was a small metal cap on his shoulder, cutting his arm short. Then it all came back to him. The fighting, the new animatronics, the force that ripped his arm off.

"And he lives!" joked Chica awkwardly.

"You alright, buddy?" Freddy sounded sympathetic since Bonnie took the second-most damage of all of them.

"Yeah… I think I'm okay, I guess..." Bonnie moaned. "I mean, it's not like I can actually feel pain or anything… Wait…" Something dawned on him and he became on-edge. "Where's Foxy?"

Freddy and Chica both got nervous looks on their faces. "He's alright," Freddy murmured. "He's just kinda… out of it."

"He's been over there listening to his locket for ages," Chica moaned. "He hasn't moved at all. I'm starting to get worried…"

Sure enough, the sound of Foxy's music box became noticeably audible. Bonnie turned his attention to where Chica was pointing. Foxy lay on the ground with his back to his friends, curled up like a house dog and forlornly listening to the soft melody.

"…Foxy?" Bonnie asked nervously. "What's the matter? You okay?"

"Do any o' ye remember anythin' 'bout when ye was… alive?"

"A-alive?" Bonnie was confused.

"Foxy, we've talked about this," Freddy began. "You know none of the rest of us have memories of what our lives were like before… you know…" He walked over to his forlorn friend and put a hand on his hunched back. "That locket... you said it was a gift from your mother, right?"

Foxy nodded solemnly and closed his locket.

"I know it must be hard, being the only one of us who actually has memories," Freddy soothed. "But when I hear that tune, I think of how lucky we really are having you as our friend. I think of how lucky you really are to have a past you actually remember." He flashed a comforting smile at his hurting friend.

"…I guess ye be right, cap'n," sighed Foxy. "At least I have some good memories. Who knows, I think I might've had an older brother or two…"

Suddenly, the door swung open and Toy Bonnie was standing just behind the threshold. "Hey, Fazbear? Mah boss wants to have a talk with you." he requested.

"You!" Real Bonnie bellowed, storming up out of his seat and up to his counterpart when Freddy stopped him in his tracks.

"Bonnie, stop," scolded Freddy sternly.

"But she-"

"He, Bonnie. He. And yes, I know what happened. But we made a deal. If we don't fight back, they won't either. Nobody gets hurt."

"And you expect me to just watch while you risk disassembly at the hands of these psychos?!"

"If that's what it takes…" Freddy sighed. "then yes, I do." He then turned to Toy Bonnie. "I apologize for my friend's behavior. He just didn't know about the deal."

"Ah honestly stopped caring about his stupidity a long time ago," Toy Bonnie said. "Follow me and be quick 'bout it. Mah boss don't like waitin'."

The two started down the dark hallway. "May I at least ask where we're going?" Freddy asked.

"Nope," the blue rabbit answered. "Just keep walkin', big guy."

The hall ended with a large silver door. BonBon opened it and let Freddy in, calling to whoever was inside already, "Hey, boss! I got the one y'all wanted right here."

The same voice that accompanied the force which ripped Bonnie's arm off rang out in the darkness. "Thank you, Bon. Now get back to your patrols."

The metal door slammed shut, leaving them alone. The figure stepped under a small light hanging from the ceiling, revealing itself to be… a brown bear like Freddy, but with minor aesthetic differences. This new figure had a red line around his top hat rather than a white one, his bowtie was a darker color and he had black buttons going down his torso, his cheeks were rosy, and his eyes were a slightly darker shade of blue than Freddy's.

"So," this new character snorted. "You must be Freddy Fazbear. It's very much a pleasure to meet you, old sport. "

"Well, what's this about?" Freddy questioned.

"Simply listen," riddled the individual. "and you will learn. I don't know about you, but I've been anticipating your arrival for quite some time now, so I'm glad we can finally talk. After all this time…"

"What are you implying?" asked Freddy.

"Think nothing of it, old sport," assured the 'boss.' "Merely details that will come in time. Walk with me, if you would…"

"Excuse me, 'Freddy', but-"

"Call me Frederick. I needn't any confusion amongst you and I."

"Right, Frederick. Could you maybe explain why we were attacked back there? I assure you, we did nothing to break any sort of rules."

"…Indeed, I am greatly sorry about that. Nowadays, we've been a bit more… tight on security."

"And Chica told me you're the one who tore off Bonnie's arm!"

"Ah, yes, about that, I apologize for my actions. We have a more… 'punishment-oriented' system around here. I was merely following the established rules."

"By tearing his arm off?!"

"Yes. I know it sounds like a bit much, but trust me, old sport, what I did was almost compassionate."

"COMPASSIONATE?! You mean to tell me that what you did spared compassion on him!?"

"It is compared to what Vixen is able to do, believe you me. I do hope you know what she's capable of… Let's just say she takes her job very seriously. And considering your friend's actions… Well, I honestly feared the worst, old sport."

"I see, but… he was just out for so long that I…"

"I understand. However, it wasn't always like this. We weren't always this quick to act. But after all those events happened as quickly as they did… everything changed."

"Events? What do you mean, events?"

"Let's keep walking and I'll show you. On day one, there worked a… for lack of a better term, suspicious employee. We were so curious as to what his intentions were that we attempted to confront him as he was working. Alas, our tries were proved to be frivolous. He simply ignored us. We tried to alert you, but none of you were properly functional, let alone mobile. A short time passed, a mere week. Then he did the unthinkable. He went backstage and tampered with our circuits and facial recognition systems. We could barely recognize an adult. We didn't know why he did that until it was to late. He did that so that we would kill some of the children. This made us try even harder. Even you four joined in, but none of you ever spoke. He eventually moved to the dayshift, but it took us a week to find that out. In our frustration, we gradually lost our sanity. And due to our misbehavior… that innocent night watchman was attacked. We are now waiting to be closed down."

_~To be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>(I'm just gonna end it here. If you want to hear what Foxy's music box sounds like, click on this for my yopinion: soundcloud  joshuasaundersmusicboxes/music-box-angel-of-music and this for the artist's opinion: YouTube / watch?v=hGzvkySJKbM Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a bit short and ended on a sour note. But as always, _ciao, sayonara, auf wiedersehen, _and all the other ways to say goodbye that I don't have time to type into Google Translate.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Howdy-doo! Third time's the charm as they say, whoever they are, and thanks to this, I've gotten a whole lot more favs and follows! Thank you guys so very much for your support and always feel free to check out the comic version of this by EmMonsta on DevaintArt. But that's enough technical stuff. On with the show!)**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"No! Absolutely not!" shouted Foxy.

"Come on, Foxy," Bonnie reasoned. "This is the worst time to be stubborn."

"Guys…" squeaked Chica.

"I'm not bein' stubborn, lad," Foxy steamed. "Just sane!"

"Listen, man, they're all crazy!" sighed the rabbit in exasperated frustration. "Just lookit what they did to you and me!"

"I know that!" the fox snarled, teeth bared. "But think of what they'll do when we cross 'em!"

"But _you_ should think about Freddy!" Bonnie exclaimed. "If it were you, he'd do anything to have a chance at rescuing you! Y'ever think about that?"

"He does have a point, Foxy," Chica agreed.

"If you were really his friend, you'd do the same, right?" asked Bonnie.

"…Fine!" Foxy growled. "But for yer infermation, watch your tongue, lad! Ye should never shame a friend. Ever."

"Alright then," sighed the rabbit. "We need to set this up as quickly as possible."

"Ready when you are," asserted Chica.

Foxy just grunted in disgruntled agreement.

"Okay. Foxy, you've still got the map, correct?"

"Aye…"

"Good. Now, here's the plan…"

_And now back to the Fazbears…_

"I… deeply apologize…" the older model said. "I don't seem to recall doing anything along those lines…"

"It's quite alright," Fredrick assured. "I don't think you had the proper AI installed during your repairs. As for us… well, the humans have decided our malfunctions are too far gone to be fixed. Thus, we're either going to be sold or scrapped."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Don't be, old sport. It's simply business. In any case, I don't think anyone really cares about us much anymore."

"Well, that might explain being dropped off in the parking lot of this place in a big box…"

"Oh, dear. How very careless of them. Ah, don't worry about it. We'll help you four get repackaged some time or another."

"Wait, what about Foxy and Bonnie? They're damaged."

"Oh, the repairs will just be ephemeral. Once you're relocated, you'll be completely redone."

"I see… and I take it Bonnie's arm was one of the-"

"Ephemeral repairs? Indeed it was. I made sure not to break anything important, old sport. It was faster and easier that way anyway… Thank you for walking with me."

"Oh, n-no problem at all!"

"It relieves me greatly that I can trust you-"

Suddenly, a loud crash barreled down the halls.

"Foxy!" cried Freddy.

"Vixen!" cried Fredrick.

The two bears needed only to run only a few feet down the hall to see the two foxes in yet another fight. Vixen held Foxy up off of her to the best of her abilities, but he scraped and scratched, trying to reach her. "They be trying to escape, cap'n!" Vixen reported.

Before Vixen could land a blow on her counterpart, Fredrick snatched up Foxy by the neck and pinned him up against the wall. "I'm truly beginning to tire of you…" the new bear remarked. He then shot a look in Freddy's direction, his eyes burning with poetic hatred as he explained, "I advise that you find the other two of your friends, old sport, before they do something to change my mind."

Down the hall a ways, out of the bears' sight, a war waged between Bonnie and New Chica. Bonnie tried to make his escape, but the toy chicken stopped him. "And just where are you off to?" she asked teasingly. She pinned him down to the ground. Toy Bonnie grabbed a hold of the older Chica with one hand on her arm.

"Stop! Agh, lemme go!" wailed Chica.

"Remember, CC!" Toy Bonnie called. "Catch only! No damage!"

"Alright!" Toy Chica, whose nickname was apparently CC, groaned in disappointment.

"Ah'm serious, sugar cube! Boss's orders!" BonBon reminded.

"No worries BonBon!" she called over her shoulder without moving her head. "This'll be as easy as one, two…"

Just then, as Bonnie was saying "Get off me!", he grabbed her face in an attempt to push her off. However, this caused the unthinkable to happen. As Bonnie's hand came to rest on the tile floor with a dull _thump,_ BonBon had a thought race through his mind when he saw what happened: 'Oh no…! He didn't just…"

CC's beak popped off her face. This action was accompanied by an ear-piercing _snap _as her mouthpiece, still gripped tightly in the purple rabbit's hand, collided with the floor making an almost grotesque _crack _sound. Even though no damage was done on the piece, CC was still mental.

"My… my beak…" she murmured in disbelief, which soon turned to anger as she raised her voice and screamed, "YOU BROKE MY BEAK!" Her hand fell to the side of his face as her fingertips dug deep into the side of Bonnie's face, her thumb on the left side and the rest of her fingers on the right. Her eyes were now no longer the normal shade of sky blue they once were. They were now pure white and the sclera in each of her eyes was an empty black.

BonBon protested her actions, and so did Chica, but to no avail. "How… would you… like it…" CC grunted, pulling with all her might at Bonnie's face. "…if I just… ripped… your… face…?!"

Just as CC pulled off Bonnie's face, BonBon pulled off Chica's arm, just like Fredrick had done to Bonnie. However, this time it wasn't BonBon exerting the force on Chica to make her arm come off; it was Chica who, with the force of her trying to pull away, pulled her own arm off and leaving it in BonBon's hand. Wires of every color and size spewed out from the opening, each of them making their own individual sizzling sound, and endoskeleton parts were scattered in all directions like hot steel in a bombshell explosion. The force of Chica's own body knocked her into CC and they both toppled to the ground.

Hearing Chica's cry and the chilling _crunch _that indicated that her arm was off, Freddy jumped up out of surprise and yelled, "Chica! Hang on, everyone, I'm coming!" As he ran down the hall, he muttered to himself nervously, questions as to where his friends were racing through his mind.

Suddenly, he stopped. The bear gasped and quietly denied the image presented before him,saying that he was too late.

On the ground lay Bonnie's body near his detached face and both the chickens.

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed BonBon. "B-boss! Ah… Ah can explain!"

"No need."

Fredrick's fist shot up from out of nowhere and collided with the back of Freddy's head with a loud _thwack_, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. "BonBon," Fredrick announced, with an air of utter annoyance. "Take the scum back to the parts and service room and give them minor repairs."

"Yessir." said BonBon nervously. "But what about the fox, sir?"

"That fox," groaned Fredrick. "has become too much of a threat lately. I will send for BB to guard him in the cove. Oh, and Bon?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Fair word of forwarding: It might not be very wise of you to fail me again. Got it?"

"…G-got it."

* * *

><p><strong>(Oh jeepers. Here we go. Wow. This chapter got done a lot faster than I thought it would be. Possibly because I incorporated a bunch of pages all at one time when I'd edit this because Em's putting them out sooner than she used to. Therefore, I had a lot of pages to work with. However this brought up a problem for me: trying to keep up with this and the CP comic I'm also working on. But don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm going to be putting this off so the chapters will take longer to come out. I'm just saying that if you pay attention to my dA account as well, you might have a while to wait before the next page of Monster Mash. But as always, <em>ciao, auf wiedersehen, sayonara,<em> and all the other ways to say goodbye that I don't have time to type into Google Translate.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hello once again and welcome to the fourth, count it ****fourth**** installment of Out With the Old! I'm going to be working on these chapters like this: I'm going to do a few pages each update, unless there's only one page to update this on, until I find a good stopping point. However, if you have not yet checked out the original comic of this story, click on the little link right here. But for now, sit back, relax, get yourself a Jell-O Puddin' Pop, and enjoy the show!)**

* * *

><p>A small while later, in the parts and service room, Foxy sat on the floor still listening to the melody his locket made. <strong>(AN: see ch. 2 for tune) **He thought fondly of his previous family that he unfortunately did not remember much about anymore when he was rudely interrupted by a little boy's voice greeting him with a cheery "Hello~!" The fox flashed an annoyed look towards the voice. It came from a small boy who looked oddly human but was obviously an animatronic like Foxy. This boy had rosy cheeks like the other new ones, complimented by his powder-blue eyes and a charming gap between his front teeth. He wore a blue-and-red vertically-striped collared shirt and matching propeller beanie that covered a majority of his hair, but the hair that was visible from under his hat was a deep brown hue and so were his rather thick eyebrows. He held three balloons, one red, one yellow, and one blue, in his left hand.

"Whatcha listening to?" asked the boy. "A music box?"

"…Aye…" replied the fox slowly so as to show the aggravation he felt towards this boy's presence as he closed the locket.

"Can I see it?" the boy requested.

"No," Foxy grunted.

"Aww, c'mon!" the boy whined. "Just because I'm s'posed to guard you, that doesn't mean we can't share!" He then snatched the locket out of Foxy's hand.

"Hey, give that back!" demanded Foxy, but to no avail. The boy opened the locket and read aloud the writing engraved inside.

"'No matter how far you are at sea, mommy will always be with ye'?" said the boy with an hint of mischievous confusion in his voice that soon all turned to evil hilarity. "Oh, wow! I never would have guessed that you were a mama's boy!"

Then he started laughing. His laugh was childish as it should be, but it was maniacal in that sense as well. This angered the fox greatly. Suddenly, a voice in his head egged on his anger. _Well, l__ookie there,_ it said. _he's laughing at you… He always does…_

_Don't let him._

-a short while later-

The door of the parts and service room slowly opened with a rather loud _creak_. In stepped Vixen looking rather forlorn, which was an almost nice change from her usual menacing and foreboding atmosphere she'd have about her. Freddy scowled at her; he still didn't trust her.

"Listen, uhh…" she said nervously. "I be needin' to talk to ye 'bout something…"

In her hand, Freddy saw Foxy's locket.

In a matter of seconds, the bear had pinned Vixen up against the wall, demanding to know what happened and what she had done.

"In all honesty, lad," choked Vixen. "I don't have the slightest clue what happened. I was going to take put something away and I found 'im in a rage!"

"That's not how he is!" Freddy hissed. "What did you do to him!?"

"Look, matey," sighed Vixen. "While I don't know what happened, I can take you to him. Just be warned… Please calm him down, matey, won't you? Bon and I be starting to get fed up with all the chaos around here."

Freddy lowered his hands (paws?) upon hearing this news, allowing Vixen to dart over to the doorway where stood BonBon playing with his fingernails out of boredom. "We clear?" Vixen asked.

"Yup, you're alright," assured BonBon. "Just make it snappy, 'kay?"

"Aye," Vixen said. "Right, follow me. Kids Cove's just over here."

They rounded a corner and Vixen clutched her fingers around the knob of a large steel-looking door, the nearest on the left.

"Just… know that it isn't going to be very pretty…" she warned once more.

"Of course," Freddy said. "But I've just got one favor to ask you…"

"Aye?"

"Could you… maybe keep Bonnie and Chica out of this?"

"No problem, matey. I'll keep a sharp eye on 'em."

A horrific sight was displayed when she opened the door. Foxy was splattered on the knees of his pants and on the sharper parts of his hook in a dark liquid that looked like oil of some sort, and the remnants of the little boy from before lay scattered across the floor in various areas, each of them drenched in the oily substance. The fluid also seemed to be seeping out from between Foxy's teeth, as if he had bitten something where the liquid filled it. He was on his hands and knees with his head hung low.

"Foxy…?" Freddy cautiously approached his friend. "Are you okay? W-what happened?"

The fox growled at Freddy's hand that slowly closed in on him. Suddenly he lunged at the bear with his hook at the ready and his teeth bared. It was then that Freddy saw Foxy's only visible eye. It was identical to CCs' when Bonnie snapped off her beak: the white part was now pitch black and his irises were gone, leaving his pupils which were now a bright almost illuminating white.

Chica could hear the screams coming from in the Cove and peeked inside as best she could before Vixen stopped her. She saw just enough to know that Freddy was in serious danger at the hands of Foxy. Fear quickly swallowed the entire atmosphere and nearly all of its inhabitants.

"Foxy!" Freddy exclaimed. "i-it's me! It's Freddy!"

_~To be contin__ued~_

* * *

><p><strong>(And that's chapter four! Wow, I am just plowin' through these things like nobody's business! Be sure to check out my other stories and leave a favfollow if you don't mind and maybe even post a review. Just don't be weird in the reviews. I've had one good review so far, and it was just a compliment. The other was just a dumb roleplay thing. Now, I'm not trying to call out whoever did it, because I love RPing myself. But you could maybe tone it down a notch. Just sayin'. :) And as always, _ciao, auf Wiedersehen, sayonara, _and all the other ways to say goodbye that I don't have time to type into Google Translate.)**


End file.
